One Fan Show
by luvme0987
Summary: How PB met Marceline, and got her rock shirt. May or may not become Bubbline... Please read! T- just in case
1. Chapter 1

Bonnibel went outside after fufilling her royal duties for the day. She was only 13 years old. She decided to go one kingdom over a couple kingdoms to the Music Kingdom. She always liked it there, it made her happy. She always loved music, but wasn't real good at playing anything. Upon entering the Kingdom, Bonnie saw a poster that said "**ONE DAY ONLY! MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN! TODAY! 3:00 AT THE EAST-WEST-SOUTH STAGE**!" 'Who is Marceline?' she thought, looking at her watch seeing that it already was Princess located the stage, but there wasn't anyone there except her. 'Was it canceled?' But then, a beautiful woman, looking no more that 18, took the stage wearing a short black and purple dress and tights with red bats. "Wow. What a large crowd." Marceline said. 'Maybe I should leave. Nobody's even here," thought Marceline walking off stage. "Aren't you Marceline?" asked Bonnie. "Yeah." "I came to see you play... Are you going to play?" A smile crept on Marceline's face. "Sure. One song, for the adorable girl in the front row."

Marcy struck her bass when she finished her song. The little teen's face was lit up. Marcy jumped off stage and asked the girl "Well. Did you like it?" "Yes! I loved it! You are amazing!" The vampire felt happy. "How old are you?" "I'm 15, but increase by adding Biomass." '15... Only three years younger than me. She's adorable. Maybe I will invite her over.' Marcy thought, scribbling on a scrap of paper. "Here. Come by tomorrow, and I can teach you a few things... Yes... I live in the giant tree." Bonnibeil walked away, happy with her self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

'The concert was fun. I wonder what she wants to teach me. I'm hopeless at music.' I thought, trying to go to sleep. When Peps woke me up, he gave me some hot tea and told me there were no duties for today. I put on a tee-shirt and jeans, then headed out the door. I went out to the grasslands, where the note told me the tree would be. The tree was huge, with green leaves. I knocked on the door. "Come on in!"

* * *

**Marceline POV**

My only fan walked in. I figured I should learn a little about her."Sit down. Anywhere, don't matter. What exactly is your name?" "Bonniebel Bubblegum, princess of the Candy Kingdom." she said. "Want anything? Drink, food, I figure I should learn more about you, Princess." I said. "Please, don't call me Princess. Call me Bonnie. I'm good, thank you." This girl is proper, almost too proper for a simple yellow tee shirt with ripped jeans. She really was kinda cute. "You don't have to be proper here. Come on. Let's just hang. What do you for fun?" "I go explore, or to the Music Kingdom. I love music, but I'm just not good at playing." I grabbed my bass and handed it to the pink haired girl. "Play something. Even if it sucks..." She made a screech sound, and I tried not to react. "Maybe you would be a good singer. Do you know any pre-war songs? That's mostly what I listen to, and sing." She shook her head. I reached to my pile of CDs and pulled out on that said 'Under The Cork Tree', "Try this. It was a band called Fall Out Boy. They were great." "Ok. But, how do you have all these?" "Well. When I was about 7, the War broke out. I spent about 4 years with a man named Simon. He had a crown that made him go nuts and he left me when I was eleven. I came accross an old mall. I found a store called FYE. I found rows of CDs and an old player. I have litterally seen Ooo rising from the ashes. When I was 18, my wad of an ex-boyfriend Drake, made me a vampire after I broke up with him. It's getting late. You should head back to the Kingdom." I told her, not wanting to tell her all of my 1000 years.

* * *

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

**"**Can I come back tomorrow?" Marceline nodded. I walked to the Kingdom in silence. Went home and put on pajamas, then took the CD player Marceline had given me along with the CD. I put the CD in, and started to listen. 'I like this band.' I thought.

* * *

**NO POV**

As Bonniebel slept, her music kept playing on.

**Shout-outs to Demon-Dash1147 for following and favoriting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You can expect a schedule now. Wednesday will be One Fan Show, and Saturday will A Coma. I will start naming chapters as well as one song per every chapter. Reviews mean chapters come sooner. :)**

* * *

**Marceline POV **

I love my little fan. She is awesome, and a lot more hardcore than I thought a princess could be. She was right, she wasn't very good with playing music. She understood it really well though. I feel like I've known her for years, I know almost everything about her. I can't beleive that it's only been 6 months. She still comes here everyday. I heard her signature knock on the door. I love her so much.

She walked in the door, wearing a pink hoodie which looked like it was just slung on along with simple black jeans. "Sorry I'm late. It is really cold out there." "You're not late. What's with the bag?" She took off the bag, hitting the floor with a thud. Unziping the zipper, she pulled out a tee-shirt. The shirt was red with an overshirt that was black and ripped up. "What's with the shirt?" "We've been friends for months, I figure I need to give you something. Besides, I need to give you something to show that we are now, best friends."

* * *

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

"Bonnie. I don't know what to say. Thank you." Marceline said, encasing me in a hug. It is awesome to have a friend like Marcy. I know everything about her, and she knows everything about me. I've been waiting years to have a best friend who I could have sleepovers with. I think I'll ask her if she wants to. That'd be fun. "So Bonnie. What's up? You usually don't come over this late." "I wanted to tell you about the ball. Do wanna come? It starts at 7 tomorrow. I'd love to see you there,' I said smiling walking out the door.

**THE NEXT NIGHT (AT THE BALL)**

* * *

**NO POV**

Marceline walked in, wearing a purple silky dress that went a little past her knees and black heels. Bonnie was over by the refreshment table holding a peti-fore. Marceline walked over to join her. "Hi Bonniebeil," she said pouring herself a glass of wine. The princess did the same. "You shouldn't be drinking. You're only 15." "Says the 18 year old," she added.

**PB POV**

I drink all the time, never too much. I walked away to the dance floor. I got another drink. It won't hurt me.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

**Marceline POV**

Bonnie was _drunk._ Slurring and everything. "Come along Princess, let's get you to bed." I said, leading her to her room. Peppermint Buttler asked me what I was doing. "Someone gave her a drink. They plastered her." I put her in her bed, when she dragged me down by the wrist on top of her. She rolled over, now on top, and started kissing me. I was very confused by what was going on. She started making out with me. It was perfect, but it wasn't right. I was still in shock when she rolled off me, panting. I wanted more.. She pulled me down and this time, I gave in to temptation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marceline POV**

I woke up in Bonnie's bed. It was still dark, and I was in my dress from the ball. Then I remembered all of it. I walk over to her giant closet. I'm pretty sure she won't mind me stealing some clothes. I decide on deep purple jeans, which surprised me that she would own, with a red shirt. 'M-marcy.' I can hear her asking for me. I float back over to the bed, lay next to her and put my arm around her. I fell back asleep.

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

My head was splitting. I guess I did drink too much. Marceline is in my bed. MARCELINE IS IN MY BED?! She's wearing my clothes too! What happened last night? "Marceline? What happened?" I asked her. "You insisted on getting drunk, I went up to put you to bed, then you dragged me down with you. The rest, I'm not proud of. But, you are a good kisser," she said with a smirk. I can't even... Bonnibeil Bubblegum! How in the Nightosphere could you be so lumping stupid! "Get out! Get out! OW!" I screamed, which made my head worse, the crying didn't help. "WAIT! Marcy. Come back later. I'm just... so mad at myself. I didn't want to admit that I you know... Like you. Like you." "Tell you what, I will take you out tonight. As my, girlfriend. I'll be here at dusk."

_**In this world of angels**_

_**Some will fall**_

_**I guess you are my fallen angel**_

_**I will stay with you for a life and then some**_

_**You are my fallen angel**_

Wow. I have my first date tonight! Wait. She never said where we were going! What do I wear?

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short.,.. Have other things going on in my life right now... I know I missed a week and this one is super late. Hate me please, flame it, whatever you need to go your anger out. Sorry that this chapter is half finished, it doesn't even take up a page in WordPad. Wrote this song, umm... Follow me on Tumblr if you wanna. Happy Holidays, and uh... That stuff... I will try to update if I feel like it...**_


End file.
